Faceless Alice
by The Unknown Finnimbrun
Summary: It's easy to cover up scars, cuts and bruises with just simple makeup. But how exactly do you hide the fact that you have eyes? AlicexEveryone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When you're given a secret mission to make everyone love you then abducted by a red eyed rabbit-man hybrid you know you're going to have a bad day. And, the only thing your given is a briefcase, glasses to cover your eyes and a bullet-proof vest. Yes, a BULLET-PROOF VEST, and that, is defiantly not a good sign.

So naturally, Alice was having a very bad day. After being abducted and failing to catch her kidnapper, she had decided to take a walk and find somewhere to stay. A good idea at the time, not so much now. This situation was exactly what she was told to avoid.

"Shall we kill her?" Asked the red eyed one boy to his twin but kept his eyes on her. The only thing that wasn't identical was that while he had red eyes and wore red, his twin had blue eyes and wore blue. They both had big sharp dangerous looking axes, which were pointed right at her. These axes, if you didn't know already, could cause more than a scratch, so you can understand the desperateness of the situation.

"Of course, she could be a sp-" The blue one was interrupted by a shout.

"Oi you brats! What are you- Oh?" A man with orange hair and rabbit ears walked out from the mansion. Alice sent him a pleading look, maybe he could help her.

"Ah, leave it to me. I want to try out my new gun." He said and pointed his gun at her.

Alice froze.

_Or not._

"No way! We're the guards, you stupid rabbit!" The twins argued.

Too late.

BANG!

Alice flew back a couple of feet yet she still held onto her suitcase. Was she dying? Her chest didn't hurt that much, maybe dying wasn't so bad. She froze for a moment and realized that she was wearing her bullet proof vest. As she mentally celebrated she heard a new voice.

"Killing again?" It was a smooth voice, she could tell this person was no doubt dangerous.

"Not us Boss!"

"It was Elliot!"

"I just got a new gun…"

The smooth talker sighed. "I'll check if it's dead" She twitched, 'it'? She was clearly a girl! As she grumbled to herself Alice heard footsteps come closer to her. _Oh no! She _thought_ He'll check my heartbeat and realise I don't have a clock!_

"Is it breathing?" Alice froze and kept her eyes shut. When she felt his breath on her, her fingers tightened on her briefcase and she struck.

"Hiiyaaaah! SNEAK ATTAACK!" She shrieked and hit him with her briefcase with all her might. He let out a strangled sound and fell back unconscious. "Uh oh…" Alice stared at his limp body then with a quick glance to the others, ran off.

"Shall we follow then kill her slowly?" asked the blue.

"Contrariwise, Boss would want to kill her himself. Let's catch her" mused the red.

"Blood are you okay!?" shrieked 'Elliot'.

The twins shrugged and ran after Alice.

.

(/-o-)/ ~ (*o*) ~ \(^w^\) -dance dance-

.

Alice looked down on the twins from a tall tree.

"Were do you think she went Dum?"

"Maybe she's up a tree hiding somewhere"

As the twins searched around Alice spotted someone else walk by. He had obviously seen her and was probably going to rat her out. The twins soon spotted him and stopped.

"Hey clock guy! Have you seen a girl run past?" blue boy asked.

"She beat up Boss pretty bad!" 'Dum' added.

The man nodded his head and pointed in a random direction. "Yes. I saw her go that way."

"Thanks clock guy!" they both yelled and ran in that direction. Alice stared at him. _So this must be the mortician… Julie right? Or Josh? _

"You can come down now."

Alice looked away and blushed. "I can't…"

"You can't?"

"I'm stuck…"

He sighed. "I can catch you if you jump."

She nodded then stabilised herself. "Okay." She held onto the tree with one arm and prepared to jump. "One, two…" Wait... Alice retreated back to the branches blushing as something dawned on her.

"N-no! I refuse!"

"No?"

"I-I'm wearing a dress!"

"…Oh."

"Yes oh!"

"I can look away…" he muttered blushing as well.

"Then how are you supposed to catch me!" she shrieked.

"I can always leave." He pointed out.

"Nooooo! Don't leave me to them!" Alice took a big breath and jumped down. Her foot got caught in a branch and she found herself falling head first. "Arrrgh saaave meeee!" She screamed as she plummeted down to the earth. He grunted and somehow caught her "Your heavy." He commented.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"…No."

Alice huffed and turned to meet his eyes. "You can let go of me now."

He grunted again and dropped her. They both stood in silence until Alice spoke up. "What's your name?"

He paused for a while before answering. "Julius."

"Alice."

"What?"

"My name is Alice. Nice to meet you."

"Uh huh." He gave her a look of doubt.

"…What?"

"Faceless don't have names, they have numbers."

"Well I'm special. That's why I wear these glasses, it makes me feel like I have them."

"Them?"

"Eyes, duh."

He gave her one last look then began to walk off. Alice, in need of a home, followed him. Julius stopped and gave her a look filled with annoyance. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I'm a hobo."

"Don't."

"Come on please. Just pretend that I'm a lost puppy in need of a home!"

"I hate puppies."

"I'll be your maid?"

"No."

"I'll make you coffee every day, I'll wash your clothes and do the laundry like a good woman!"

"No."

"You're a good man Julius! You can't just leave little ol' me to fend for myself in this cruel, cruel wooorld!"

"You just met me. No."

"I'll be your best friend?"

"No."

"Please!"

He glared at her. "One day. Okay?"

Alice threw up her hands in silent victory and they both walked to the clock tower.

"You not that bad Julius, you know."

Instead of the normal cold answer. He just sighed. "Okay."

"Yay! Roommates forever!

"One. Day. Only"

* * *

**I didn't really like the ending. But right now I lack inspiration. **

**Don't worry Julius will be warmer to Alice later in the story. He is a tsundere. Alice is a bit dramactic but meh. **

**If you don't get what's happening it's basically: Alice is assigned a mission to make everyone love and trust her, but she must blend in by pretending to be a faceless. In this story no one has every heard of or seen a foriegner. They don't even know that there are worlds outside Wonderland. Peter is the only one that knows Alice has eyes but he doesn't know she's sent to gain their trust. He just thinks that she was 'oh-so-innocently' walking around the park when he kidnapped her. **

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I ironed your clothes!"

"…"

"I made your bed!"

"…"

"I washed the windows!"

"…"

"Hey Julius! I made you some coffee!"

"…Thank you." Julius said politely and took the steaming cup. "If you're trying to get me to change my mind and let you stay here, it's not working." Alice let out a fake laugh. "What! I would do nothing of the sort!"

"Uh huh." Julius waved a hand as if dismissing her. "You can leave. You're only staying for the night, so go find somewhere else to live." He took a sip. "Not bad…"

"Is that 'Don't leave me best friend, let's be roommates forever!' in Julius language?"

"No."

"Julius!" she whined. "I can't live anywhere else! Everyone is creepy, perverted or just weird. You're the only normal person here excluding me! Well most normal."

He sighed and went back to work. "Just go out and do something. I'm working." Alice frowned and began to walk out the clock tower.

"Okay, I'll just leave."

"Uh huh."

"By myself…"

"Of course."

"With nowhere to really stay more than a day,"

"I know."

"Sigh~"

"…"

"Siiigh~"

"…"

"SIIIGH!"

"Just get out."

"Fine." Alice let out an irritated snort and walked out the door.

.

(/-o-)/ ~ (*o*) ~ \(^w^\)

.

"Well where am I supposed to go now!" Alice shouted into the forest. "I suppose I could go meet the rest of the role holders. But I might run into those little devils again…" She shivered, sat down and began quietly talking to herself "How come I had to take this mission? I know I'm a female, but there are more attractive and more capable then me. Like Onee-chan…" she sighed when she remembered her older sister.

"I guess I have to accomplish this mission if I want to see my family alive… Right now I don't care if Edith hates me I just want to see them again." Alice stood up and fist pumped. "Okay! It's decided! I'm absolutely going to live through-"She hear a snicker and turned to the voice twitching in obvious annoyance. "Hey! It's not nice to eavesdrop on people!"

"Yeah yeah. I'm Boris" said the eavesdropper, he was up in a tree peering at her "You're a weird faceless." _Cheshire cat guy. _Alice immediately thought eying his ears and clothing. _Is he gay? The skirt kinda puts me off…_

"Why does everyone say that? Is it my glasses?" She shook her head. "Anyway, it's not nice to insult someone you just met! Even though you're a high and mighty role holder, that's not how you treat people!" He just snorted, not moving or showing any sort of gratitude for pointing that out.

"Whatever." Alice said and sighed, she began to walk off but turned her head to see him. "Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to shoot me, kidnap me, rape me…" Alice held up five fingers and put them down as she went on. "Torture me, or grope me?" Boris shook his head. "Well I was going to invite you to a game…?" Alice was already beside him. "I got time, what kind of game?"

"Hide n' Kill…?"

"Wha? No."

"First-one-into-the-Heart-Castle-past-the-guards-a nd-does-not-die-a-horrible-death-wins game?"

"…No."

"The piss off Blood game?"

"Who's Blood?"

"The Hatter Mafia Boss."

"Definitely no!" She shouted. She remembered how the twins kept calling the man she hit with her briefcase 'Boss', if that was him, she did not want to get into more trouble with him then she is in now.

"Um… Tag…?" Boris said thinking hard.

"Oh, um, okay, that seems like fun."

"Kay then, let's play." Boris made a motion with his hands and the twins came out from the bushes. "Oh you don't mind if we use weapons do you?" He asked and they all pulled out their weapons, they turned to chase after her but she was already gone. "Damn, she's good."

.

(/-o-)/ ~ (*o*) ~ \(^w^\)

.

"I CHANGE M-MY MIND, I CHA-ANGE MY MIND, I D-DO NOT WANT TO PLAY!" Alice screamed while dodging branches as she ran through the forest. She paused when she came to a grove and looked around. Instead of seeing Boris and the little devils she saw another role-holder surrounded by dead bodies. Yep. Dead. Freaking. Bodies.

Alice heart skipped a beat as she looked around and froze. She never was good with death, and now she was surrounded by it. There was just so much blood.

Nearby a faceless cowered near a tall oak tree with the role holder cornering him. "P-please spare me!" he begged. The role holder, most likely a guy because of its short brown hair smirked in distaste. "Tch, how amusing." He muttered and stabbed him. Alice gaped but couldn't look away. How could this man kill so mercilessly!? It disgusted her.

"Oh, am I supposed to kill you too?" he said but didn't turn around. Alice couldn't get her legs to walk, her mind wouldn't function properly. It reminded her of her mother.

_Mummy what's wrong!?_

She managed to stand up on her two shaky legs and he finally turned around. "Well, it's a little faceless girl, is she lost?" Stabby smiled (his new nickname) and pointed his bloody sword at her. "Or is she getting in my way?" Alice let out a whimper and sprinted away. "Boris! I want to play now!" she shouted desperately trying to escape him.

"Is she trying to run?" He laughed and chased after her. "Try to make this fun." This of course, only made her run faster. When she did past the twins and Boris, she completely ignored them and focused on the task of reaching the clock tower and not dying.

Stabby laughed again and sprang off a tree and in front of her. "Come, come little girl." He whispered and grabbed her. "Ack! RAPIST!" she screamed and summoned her briefcase. "Don't touch me!" She swung at him and luckily hit him in the face. "Take that PERVERT!"

Alice panted and continued to run toward the clock tower, soon it was in her sight, but sadly Stabby was not dead. "JULIUS HELP ME!" she screeched and swung the front door open. "There is a PERVERT out there!" she shouted. Julius sighed. "So?"

"Go do something about it!"

"I have work to do."

"Well then stop working. Didn't you hear me? A freaking perverted rapist is out there kidnapping everyone! Even the children Julius, the children!"

"Oh hey Julius!" Stabby said cheerily and walked inside. "I got the job done." He dumped a sack on Julius's desk. Meanwhile Alice, was holding up cardboard signs and making hand gestures to Julius to indicate that this man who just walked in was the one guilty of the crime.

"Hello Ace." Julius greeted calmly, ignoring Alice.

FAILURE… Alice sulked in the background.

"How could you act so calm!? He's a pervert! A rapist! He tried to kill me!"

"Aw, do I really have the face of a rapist?"Stabby said innocently gesturing to his face. Alice frowned. "No…" He smiled in triumph. "But you have the face of a PERVERT and a MURDERER!" His smile still stuck to his face.

"I'm just going to bed…" Alice muttered to herself. "Julius, my room has a lock right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

She closed the door after her and locked it. _Finally some peace!_ She thought blissfully and took off her glasses. She checked the windows and securely locked them.

_Done!_

And so, after a super exhausting day, Alice Liddell collapsed into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ah so that's the second chapter! I'm so proud of myself 2 updates in 5-6 days, woohoo!**

**I really hate Ace for some reason. Sadistic Bastard. I admit he's attractive but I really DO NOT like him. I guess it's because he reminds me of someone else, does that mean I hate that 'someone else?'. Though if the reader's majority like AcexAlice I might put them together at the end.**

**If you want any Alicex? moments just review what you want or PM me. It's up to yoooou!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
